Alfred's Psychologists
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Another Psychology revision-fic. The last one on aggression. Alfred gets some Psychologists looking at aggression in his country after a large shoot out at a high school. Human name used


FireCacodemon: This is another psychology Fan-fiction...The last one on aggression anyway.

*Alfred comes running in out of breath*

Alfred: I'm sorry for being late!

FireCacodemon: It's ok Alfred. I don't own Hetalia

Alfred: Shall we get this totaly rocking story over and done with? Iggy asked me if I can hang out with him. He said he'll be in his britania Angel gear ^^

FireCacodemon: I won't keep you long then.

Alfred: Cool!

FireCacodemon: Human names used.

* * *

Anderson and Dill (2000): Video Games and Aggression

I got visited by some totally awesome people! My brother Matthew had some psychologists around his country in 1981 right? I've got some as well now in the year 2000! How sweet is that? Anyway...I'm Alfred Jones. I am also known as the hero for the United States of America. I have sand blond hair with a little flick that Kiku Honda seems to have an interest in...He hasn't done anything much but that's not the point. Kiku represents Japan and he's my only other friend besides Arthur...England. I wonder if he's forgiven me yet? Anyway I have blue eyes and I wear glasses. I normally wear a brown bomber jacket with white shirt on with a green tie along to go with it. I also wear some blue jeans to go with it. My boss doesn't complain and I love my uniform. Anyway back to the psychologists that visited me.

Sometime in March 1999 two boys called Eric Harris and Dylan Kelbold went to school in Colorado. The school was called Columbine High. Pretty cool name don't you think? Apparently the two students totally gunned down 13 students before they committed suicide. Apparently the Columbine High massacre is linked to a totally cool game called Doom. I've played Doom myself...it gave me nightmares. I mean you're fighting for your life because of an experiment that went wrong? They tried to create a portal to heaven...it turns out that it was a portal to hell and demons managed to get through and turned everyone but you into zombies. I've completed the game though but if that really happens...I'll be the hero! Doom is a violent video game that both the boys really enjoyed playing. They believed that they re-enacted the game and received a murderous result.

So I was totally sitting in my boss' room when there was a knock on the door. I ran over to open the door and I saw two people I didn't know standing there. They looked really...weird...these must be the psychologists my boss was talking about! I take back my comment then...they are rocking cool! I allowed them into my boss' room and they shook hands with my boss and I smiled.

"Alfred, meet Craig Anderson and Karen Dill" My boss told me. I smiled, ran over to them and shook their hands. They seemed to be excited from the fact that I was shaking their hands. I bet they you really excited to meet me. Dude who wouldn't want to meet me? "They are here to complete their experiment" My boss told me. I'm really excited now. I bet if they met Tony they will be over the moon!

Hetalia – Anderson and Dill (2000): Video Games and Aggression

I found out their aim for the study they are going to be doing! They want to know if people who played violent video games became aggressive. Pretty cool but that told me that I needed to stay out the experiment because I knew what their aim was. Not cool dudes! There are other things that I know...I'm going to tell you.

They conducted a lab...? Oh a laboratory experiment in which 210 psychology students were split into two groups and asked to play either a violent game or a non-violent video game...for 30 minutes! I would prefer to play one of those violent games because I'm more of the hero in them. Did I mention that I'm their hero! Anderson and Dill's hero! They told me that the independent variable was the type of game that the poor psychology students played and the dependent variable was the level of aggression shown after playing the game. The video games were: Myst and Wolfenstein 3D. Myst is something that Arthur will play. He's more into fantasy adventure games. I'm more into the wicked Wolfenstein 3D because you need to be a hero to stand up to the violent and graphic 'shoot-em-up' games. While the psychologists weren't looking I snuck away with a copy of the game as well so I could play it. Score!

The participants were told that the study was about the development of motor skills...Isn't that lying to the participants? I thought this study was about aggression...does this mean they would not get the study?

Each participant was placed in a cubicle and told to play a video game against an opponent who was in another cubicle...there wasn't an opponent as the cubical was empty. I tried to get in one of the cubicles but I was caught by Anderson and pulled out. That was un-cool.

After about 15 minutes which felt like 3 freaking hours they were asked to begin a competitive game with an opponent involving a reaction test. Sounds really boring if you ask me...the person who pressed the button...I love buttons that I can press...sorry I get a little carried away sometimes. Arthur told me. Back to the button...the person who pressed the button fastest would be able to give the opponent the punishment of a blast of loud noise. Well that's lame. The winner would be able to set the volume and duration (length of time) of the noise inflicted on their opponent. Sounds cool now. If it was me and Arthur I'll give him hell for trying to poison me with his cooking last week. Once the study was over though an experimenter entered the cubicle and fully debriefed participants and answered any questions they might have. So they told the participants what their real aim for their study was...I bet some of them were mad at them for lying to them. I would be...but not enough to start a war like Ivan would.

Results came back to us and we found that the loudest and longest blasts of noise were given from participants who played Wolfenstein 3D – the totally cool violent game. What interest me was that women gave greater punishment to their opponents than men...better not get a woman annoyed when they have a button to create loud, long blasts of sound.

The conclusion was that playing violent video games such as the totally awesome Wolfenstein 3D increased the levels of aggression in participants, particularly women. The researchers looked at me being immature as they said and believed that the game made them think in an aggressive way and that long-term use could result in permanent aggressive thought patterns.

I wanted to walk out of the evaluation because it just seemed a bit pointless to me for the time being. I didn't really take part in giving my views because I wanted to go and find Kiku to get the latest game from his country. The strengths of the study that I overheard was that it was a laboratory experiment. This means that the researchers had a lot of control over the participants and their experiences. They also made sure that all participants received the same instructions and procedure; the only difference was the game that played. This makes sure the results are reliable because the study can be repeated exactly and the same results are likely to be found again. I can be smart when I want to...which is never until this has to go through before I can leave. The findings of this study have useful applications in the real world. It tells us that we are right to have age restrictions for video games because they might adversely affect the behaviour of young people.

A weakness for the study was that even though participants were told this was a study about motor skills, they may have guessed the aim of the study anyway. After all, participants knew it was a psychology experiment. Because we normally play video games at home or in arcades, where behaviour is not monitored or recorded. These participants had to play the game in cubicle and knew they were being watched. This is not a realistic study and participants may not have acted naturally. The last weakness that came up was that the study violated some of the ethical guidelines that psychologists should stick to when conducting research. First, they did not fully inform the participants about the true aim of the study; they deceived the participants and did not tell them the whole truth. However, the participants may have changed their behaviour if they were informed of the real study aim. Arthur always told me that lying to people was wrong and that heroes don't lie to people either. I never lie! Which then gets me into trouble. I just smile and run away when I get into deep trouble.

Secondly, the participants may have been stressed by receiving loud blasts of noise or believing that they were harming someone else with loud blasts of noise. Kiku's like that...he doesn't like loud noises and when me and him were totally hanging out...it was a thunderstorm and he clung onto me shaking...like a little child would. Yao did say that Kiku grew up too quickly. This totally goes against the ethical guideline to protect participants. However, the noise did not last long, so was unlikely to result in long term damage. That's cool...ish.

Hetalia - Anderson and Dill (2000): Video Games and Aggression

Anyway...The psychology people left me. That was fun to hang out with but Matthew seemed to be excited that he had them visit him. I don't really see what's so great about that...well it was about 18 years ago. I wonder what else the psychology department are going to do now. I'm going to go and visit Kiku now. I wonder how he's doing anyway?

* * *

FireCacodemon: The last story for aggression is with Alfred.

Alfred: What's wrong with me?

FireCacodemon: Not a Alfred fan...this story was just based i your country

Alfred: That's ok...not many people can take me and my hero aura!

FireCacodemon: We can go home now though...you can go to Iggy ^^

Alfred: Where will you be going?

FireCacodemon: Kiku's house

Alfred: ok

FireCacodemon: Review if wanted


End file.
